


Hold me close, don't let go

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HugJonSims2k19, Hugs, Team Bonding, episode 136 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: References to MAG 136 - potentially spoilery!For the #HugJonSims2k19 initiative: seven hugs over several years.





	Hold me close, don't let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenXavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenXavier/gifts), [HermaeusMora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermaeusMora/gifts).



Sasha sweeps him into an enthusiastic hug the second she gets through the door, grinning from ear to ear, and he stiffens and tries to push her away.  
  
"Sasha, this isn't - it's not very professional, we -"   
  
She steps back, punching him gently on the shoulder.   
  
"Oh, come on, Jon. It's the first day, lighten up!"   
  
He huffs, crossing his arms.   
  
"First day or not, I _am_ your boss now. There's a certain amount of authority I have to maintain, and hugging me does _not_ help with that."   
  
She snorts. "Yeah, maybe. But you're not like, our _boss_ boss. It's not like Elias is breathing down our necks down here, we're not going to get suspended for being friendly."   
  
"Perhaps." He's still frowning slightly - the line between coworkers and friends is a fine one to tread, and he does _not_ want to mess up this promotion so soon after getting it.   
  
Sasha laughs at his expression before turning to face the rest of the room with an appraising look.   
  
"None of the desks are assigned, right?"   
  
"No, no, you're free to pick."   
  
"Great." She walks to the desk farthest from the hallway, with the least likelihood of distractions. "Then I'm stealing the good one before Tim and Martin get here."

~~~~~

There's a surprising amount of emotion behind Tim's hug, and Jon finds himself returning it before he's truly aware of what he's doing. It tugs at the bandages wrapped around his arms and torso, but he doesn't mind.   
  
Tim steps back after a moment, leaving one hand on his shoulder as he speaks.   
  
"Thought we were goners for a minute there, boss."   
  
Jon's voice is weak, but he still manages a small laugh.   
  
"Indeed. I must admit, I wouldn't have expected 'death by worm' to be quite so dramatic."   
  
Tim's returning laugh is a bit stronger - he's always had a talent for pretending things are okay. "It would make quite an obituary." Then his voice gets more serious. "I'm glad you're okay, Jon. That was..."   
  
"It very much was."   
  
Tim smiles softly. "I'll see you in a few weeks when they open this place up again. Take care, okay?"   
  
"You too."

~~~~~

Martin enters the Archives at a pace that is practically a run, and barrels into Jon with enough force that he is almost knocked over. Indeed, he probably _would_ have fallen if not for the fact that Martin's arms are wrapped tight around him, holding him upright in a crushing hug.   
  
"Jon! You're - are you - Sasha said you got stabbed!"   
  
Most of this is muffled in Jon's sweater, where Martin's face is buried in his shoulder. Still, he is able to piece together enough to understand, and effectively deflect with his pre-prepared lie.   
  
"Stabbed myself, actually. The bread knife slipped when I was making a sandwich." He feels a bit guilty over it, but until he knows who is plotting against him he can't trust any of the others with the true story. Still, though... it's hard to imagine any malice from Martin, when the man's arms are wrapped warm around him and his breath is tickling the side of Jon's neck.   
  
_"What?"_ Martin pulls back, his arms falling away, and Jon stumbles slightly as he suddenly has to manage his own balance.   
  
"It's - it's fine, I was just being clumsy. Distracted."   
  
"Is it bad?"   
  
"No, no. It only took five stitches, it's not -"   
  
Martin's eyes widen, and his hand flies to his mouth.   
  
"Oh god, I didn't - when I grabbed you, I didn't mean to -"   
  
"It's fine, Martin. You didn't pull them."   
  
Martin's face fills with relief, and the smile he gives Jon is like sunshine.   
  
If you asked Jon, later, he would deny that he initiated the second hug. It was all Martin's doing, spurred by another wave of relief over Jon's safety. Still, there was no denying he relaxed into it, if only for a moment, safe in the warm circle of his assistant's embrace.

~~~~~

The others tell him what happened to Melanie soon after he returns from the airport. There isn't much he can do about it - he has no more power over Elias than they do, and if he wants to go around traumatizing the Archives staff there's no way Jon can stop him.  
  
Still, he can try.   
  
She is quiet, and bitter, and laughs when he offers his condolences. He's never been very good at comfort, and his apologies go unheeded; so he gives her the one small bit of hope he can before leaving.   
  
"We _will_ stop him, Melanie. He won't get away with this."   
  
He's halfway out the door when she speaks.   
  
"Wait."   
  
Melanie stands, walks over to him. Then, in a move so sudden he does not have time to react, she pulls him into a one-armed hug.   
  
"You're a good man, Jon." She says it softly, turning her head to whisper in his ear. "Better than he is. Don't let these... these _powers,_ or whatever they are, take that away from you."   
  
Then she steps back, and walks away before he even has a chance to respond.

~~~~~

He is tired, and dirty, and confused, and afraid; but it all falls away as Basira yanks him into a crushing hug. It is surprisingly welcome, even after the crush of the earth mere moments before, and he returns it immediately.   
  
"You got her back."   
  
Basira's voice is stunned and disbelieving. Over her shoulder, Jon can see Daisy smiling.   
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you, I just..."   
  
"You got her _back."_   
  
They seperate, and Jon shrugs. Basira shakes her head, smiling as she grabs Daisy's hand in her own.   
  
"Jon. _Thank you."_   
  
He returns the smile, though there is something sad behind his own.   
  
"Of course, Basira. It's what I'm here for."

~~~~~

He's honestly not sure how long Daisy is watching him before she speaks, too lost in his own dark thoughts to notice the world around him.  
  
"You okay?"   
  
He laughs at that, bitter and broken.   
  
"Are any of us? Can a monster _be_ okay?"   
  
"Jon." She grabs his arm, pulls him from his chair and places both hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eye. "You've got to stop thinking like this. You're _not_ a monster."   
  
"I am, though."   
  
"You're not. You may have all these, these _powers,_ now, but at heart -" she pokes him in the chest. "- you're as human as you've ever been. And _that's_ what matters."   
  
"I wish I could be so sure of that."   
  
She shakes him slightly, frowning. "Look, I know it's not easy. _None_ of this is easy. But you made the right choice, Jon. You deserve to live. You deserve to _keep_ living, and not tear yourself to pieces trying to protect everyone else. We can handle ourselves, and, well... I for one would miss you if you tossed your life away on some fool's errand."   
  
He doesn't believe her; he _cannot_ believe her, dark thoughts pressing in on his mind with as much force as the ocean of knowledge he is only just holding back. But he does believe that _she_ believes, and that is enough.   
  
He slumps forward, allowing himself to finally give in to the exhaustion he has been carrying. She gathers him into a hug, tightening her grip as he begins to sob. Jon breaks in her arms and she lets him, rubbing comforting circles into his back with her thumb.   
  
They stand like that for a long time, not saying anything, just holding each other. It is... surprisingly reassuring, Jon finds, a tangible reminder that he is not alone in this world. When he finally steps back he is even able to muster a smile, and she returns it with a warmth he knows he will carry for the rest of the day.   
  
"Very well, then." He says, taking a deep breath and nodding. "I'll try."

~~~~~

Much, much later, after everything that could go wrong has, and they've somehow managed to pick up the pieces, Jon pulls them all into a group hug.  
  
He pulls Martin close on his right, and Daisy on his left; reaching around Daisy he's able to lay a hand on Basira's shoulder, and she tugs Melanie in so that he can grab her shoulder around Martin as well. It's awkward, but it feels good. They're all laughing slightly as they maneuver into position.   
  
He's not good at emotional displays; still, these are words he's wanted to say for a long time, and they come easily.   
  
"Thank you. All of you. I'd never have gotten through all of this without your support."   
  
Daisy and Martin tighten their arms around him, and Basira smiles. Melanie is the only one that doesn't react for a moment. When she does, her voice is filled with honest curiosity.   
  
"Since when did you become such a sap?"   
  
Jon chuckles, ducking his head in embarrassment. "Martin must be wearing off on me."   
  
Martin shoves him playfully, jostling the group. "It's about time, too."   
  
They all laugh at that, and the group splits off back to their own individual pursuits. They stay in the same room, though, and the Assistants' office feels more like a home than it has in years.   
  
Martin stays beside him, close enough that their shoulders brush. Jon doesn't even try to resist the urge to lean into that touch, and Martin smiles, giving him a soft look.   
  
"You do know, don't you, that we could all say the same about you? We care about you, Jon."   
  
Jon looks at them. Looks at Daisy and Basira, chairs pulled close behind a desk as they talk quietly. Looks at Melanie, bouncing her head to whatever upbeat music she has on her headphones as she sorts through the ubiquitous boxes scattered on the floor. At Martin, standing beside him, warm and open and _here._   
  
He still doubts himself, sometimes. Still wonders about his decisions and the effect they've had on the world. He probably always will. But now, looking at everyone together, safe and happy and _alive..._   
  
Jon smiles. "Yes. Yes, I think I do know that."


End file.
